


Museum Adventures with Ethan

by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)



Series: The Adventures of Caregiver Ethan and a Tiny Reader [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Ethan, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan
Summary: You and Ethan have been planning for weeks to go to the local museum nearby. Finally, the day has arrived!However, some things go awry and don’t go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/You
Series: The Adventures of Caregiver Ethan and a Tiny Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Museum Adventures with Ethan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uh I’m kind of just churning these out but these are genuinely so so fun to make. 
> 
> Again, 100% sfw. Age regression is a coping mechanism for me.

My legs dangled off the edge of the bed as I watched Ethan pack various baby items into my baby bag. My baby bag was a rolling backpack that had a Unicorn design on it. Ethan put the last of the things in the bag and zipped it up, turning to me with a smile as he clapped his hands together. 

“Okay! There we are,” he says, setting the bag next to me. I grabbed the handle and started to practically run out the bedroom door with excitement before Ethan stopped me gently. Ethan chuckled. “Bub, aren’t you forgetting something?” I tilted my head in confusion before he pointed to my clothes. I looked down to see I was still in my pajamas. In the midst of my excitement I must’ve forgotten I was still wearing them! I giggled and let go of my bag before laying on the edge of the bed, getting into the position for my usual changing routine. 

“So so so excited, Eefn!” I exclaimed and Ethan booped my nose. 

“I know! We’ve been planning this for weeks,” he agreed excitedly. We had to plan it accordingly so we didn’t have any mixups or anything with his work plans. Ethan walked over to my dresser and started to go through the drawer that had regular clothes for me to wear while I was out. I hardly left the house when regressed due to the fact that when I was big, I’d feel embarrassed about the idea. This chance to go to the museum while regressed though was just too good to pass up! Ethan pulled out three outfits. They were a Clifford overall dress and a matching red shirt, a Blues Clues T-shirt and some jeans, and Winnie the Pooh overalls with a red and gold striped T-shirt. I chose the Winnie the Pooh overalls. I hadn’t worn that in ages and it was such a cute outfit! Ethan grinned and nodded. 

“Good choice as always bub!” He exclaimed and I made a quiet happy noise at the praise. He put the other clothes carefully back in the drawer before heading over to the closet to grab a day pull-up that had Blues Clues on it. He also grabbed baby powder and baby wipes just to be safe. He began the process of wiping me down with wipes and then putting a fair amount of baby powder on me (not too much but not too little), and then slipping the pull-up onto me. He then proceeded to take my current clothes off and made quick work of putting the striped T-shirt on and slipping me into the overalls and doing the buttons. I hopped off the bed and looked down at my outfit, jumping up and down in excitement. I looked so cute!!! Ethan jumped up and down with me, sharing my excitement. My pull-up was barely even noticeable unless you looked. I looked up at Ethan and smiled widely. 

“Okay, bub, ready to go?” He asked me and I nodded. Ethan was wearing his split Unus Annus T-shirt and a nice pair of black ripped jeans with some sneakers. He grabbed my hand and I put my backpack on with some slight help from Ethan, not wanting to drag it around right now. I quickly put on Mary Janes that I was wearing with cute white frilly socks, and headed out to the car with Ethan, who made sure the front door was locked. He opened the car door for me and helped me slip off my backpack into the seat next to me. He helped buckle me in (one of my favorite things he does) and then he shut the car door not too loudly before heading to the front seat and starting the car. Before we pulled out though, he turned around and looked at me. 

“I have a surprise for you!” He said to me and I titled my head, wondering what it could be. 

“What is what is?” I said excitedly, and he told me to open my backpack. I zipped it open to see many baby items such as extra pull-ups just in case, a sippy cup with handles, and a bottle. What stood out the most to me was the iPad in the laptop carrier in my backpack. I pulled it out and looked at Ethan. I didn’t even realize we had one! Ethan smiled. 

“Surprise!” He exclaimed, “I got it a few days ago as a gift for you, so whenever we go out on road trips or small car rides you won’t be bored in the car.” 

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I truly did have the best caregiver ever. He was so sweet. Ethan saw my tears and panicked, undoing his seatbelt and crawling to the back with me quickly. He sat me on his lap and gave some comforting bounces. 

“Is okay dada!!” I said, not wanting him to think I was crying cause I was sad. “Am happy! Cryin cause happy! Have the best caregiver ever!” Ethan awwed at that and wiped my tears away, kissing my cheeks. 

“I’m so glad you like it!!” He said, “I already have several apps installed on there and have made it so there’s a childlock on it pretty much, so don’t worry about messing up or making any wrong purchases or anything.” 

I giggled as I thought about me just making a million purchases on some kids app. Ethan explained to me where the apps were. I saw there was a PBS kids app and clicked on it eagerly. I began tapping away and entertaining my baby brain. Ethan smiled softly and set me down back on the seat, buckling me back up and then heading to the front as he saw everything was okay now. He buckled himself back in and we began the journey to the museum. 

The car ride was mostly quiet aside from soft music playing on the radio and the noises coming from my iPad due to the games I was playing on it. We were there sooner than I expected. Ethan shut off the car after he pulled into a parking space close to the museum entrance. He turned to me and grinned. I had already turned my iPad off and set it back into my backpack carefully, super excited and eager to get into the museum. I made sure it was all zipped up and carefully closed. 

“You ready to have a great day of fun?” He asked me and I nodded several times. 

“So so excited!!!” I exclaimed, “can’t wait to play so many fun games with Eefn an have bestest day ever!!” 

Ethan smiled softly and unbuckled himself before getting out of the car and shutting his door, heading to my side. He opened the door on my side and unbuckled me, helping me get out of the car and putting the backpack on my shoulders gently. He shut the car door and locked it, turning to me and grabbing my hand as we started to walk into the museum. Soon we were at the entrance. I could hear various children screaming in the museum, screams of joy and laughter. I could hear it even from outside the museum. We opened the door and stepped inside. 

I looked around to see.. a wonderland! The floor was pretty sparkly blue carpet, and the ceiling was covered in cool more advanced glow in the dark stars. They hung from the ceiling. There was a huge playground in the far corner near the family bathrooms, and there was a merri-go round right near the entrance not too far from the playground. Ethan saw the awe and wonder in my eyes and chuckled. 

“You ready to check in, darling?” He asked me and I was broken out of my entrancement. I nodded and we walked up to the check in desk. We got bought two one day passes for today and a pass that would give us discounts and deals on food, sort of like coupons but it was all on one pass. After that was all figured out, we started to walk around the museum. Well.. I skipped, and Ethan walked. I would ask him what all these things were and what they did and he would gently and patiently answer anything and everything. 

Soon we arrived to the actual kids section of the museum. My jaw dropped as I walked in. There was a humongous primary colored play place with two slides, several climbing areas in the play place, a rock climbing wall with safety mats by the area, and a smaller area for younger kids that had to deal with learning the names of animals, letters, numbers, and other things. The smaller area also had puppets, soft foam blocks, and stuffed animals. I decided to go with the play place as I knew that would definitely keep my attention for longer. I looked at Ethan with excitement written all over my face. 

He seemed to get my silent message and nodded and I started to run to the play place. I made sure to take off my shoes and set them into the cubby that kids would use to keep their shoes safe. It wasn’t long before he called my name though and I quickly made my way back over to him. 

“Bub.. you forgot to take off your backpack,” he said, laughing. I blushed and giggled and let him take off my backpack. He brushed a stray hair behind my ear and kissed me on the forehead. “Okay bub you’re free to go. Just be safe and if you get hurt or anything at all, you know what to do right?” 

I nodded. “Gotta.. get an adult to help,” I replied, “an if no one around then.. gotta find dada an tell him got ouchie!” Ethan nodded and smiled. 

“Yes! Good job, bub!” He praised me and I blushed. I gave him a quick hug and then bounded off to the play place. Ethan looked after me for a few seconds to make sure I got on there safely, and then sat down at the green sparkly bench nearby. He pulled out his phone and started to scroll through it, making sure to look up every now and then to keep a close eye on me. 

I walked around the play place carefully, crawling in some areas where it was required. The mats were soft and comfortable on my knees so I didn’t mind too much. I went down the “stairs” (really they were just bigger versions of regular stairs), and went into the giant play area that was inside the play place. There was a giant thing in the middle where you could put balls in it and air would make it get sucked up and fly all over the place! There were also small netted areas you could climb on. I decided to do the giant thing in the middle for a while. It occupied my small baby brain for longer than I expected. 

After doing that for a while, I went further through the play place and shuddered as I was now.. at one of the slides. It was the biggest slide that led kids next to the sparkly bench that Ethan was sitting at. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I thought was one of the scariest things ever right now. I felt a rough shove though and stumbled on my feet. I turned around to see what looked like a young male teenager. He sneered at me. He shoved me again, making me fall to the ground. I felt tears start to well up my eyes. I looked down and didn’t say anything. 

“What’s the matter you big baby?” He growled, and I looked up at him in shock. “Yeah, you think I don’t know what you are? I know you’re a gross kinkster. You lot are all so pathetic. Find something better to do with your time.” I felt fat tears falling down my face. I couldn’t even say anything. Couldn’t find the words to stand up for myself. I stood up again, intending to say something. Anything. However, The teen shoved me again and I slipped on my footing.. and I felt myself going down and down the slide before I landed on the carpet. I was sure I looked like a mess. I couldn’t find the words to say anything to my dada. I got up from the carpet and sniffled, shakily bringing myself over to Ethan. 

He took one look at me and his heart broke. He quickly wiped my tears away. I was practically full on sobbing at this point now. 

“Baby baby it’s okay,” he said, pulling me into his arms and letting me cry into his shirt. “What happened, my darling? Who hurt you?” He said the last line with an infliction of anger in his voice. He was always very protective of me. He knew how vulnerable I was in this headspace. 

I took a few shuddering breaths and pulled myself away from Ethan’s arms, forcing myself to look at him. 

“Was..” I took a deep breath, trying to find my words, “w-was.. super meanie big kid! Said such mean things.. pushed me down the slide! Got an ouchie..” I pointed to my arm which had a small minor scrape on it from going down the slide. “An… got an ouchie… here.” I pointed at my heart, meaning that the teen had hurt my feelings. Ethan frowned, wiping away any more stray tears that fell down my face. He pulled me into his lap and rubbed soothing circles on my back. After several minutes, I was finally calmed down. 

“Now baby.. now that you’re calmed down..” he said softly, “can you tell me… who did this to you?” I knew he was still upset with the situation but he did his best to stay calm and speak in a gentle voice so I wouldn’t get worked up. I looked around the play place, trying to spot the teen, but to no avail. Suddenly, I heard someone going down the slide. I’d know that voice anywhere. I got off Ethan’s lap and turned to see.. the big mean young teen that had bullied me. I hid my face and pointed at him shakily. Ethan looked up at the kid and immediately anger showed on his face. 

He set me down gently on the bench and kissed my forehead. “I’ll be right back, okay my darling?” He said to me softly and I nodded, still sniffling a bit from crying so much. I saw him go and head over to the teen. I wasn’t sure what Ethan said to him, but not long after the teen came over to me. I curled up into a ball and hid my face. But what happened took me by surprise. He held out his hand and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Listen..” he started, his voice having a gentler tone than earlier, “I’m really sorry. Your.. uh.. boyfriend? Or whatever, explained the situation and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be making fun of others just because I don’t understand.” 

I relaxed my position and got up from the bench. I looked at him warily, and then to Ethan. He nodded and I looked back at the teen before hesitantly deciding to shake his hand. 

“Is..okay,” I replied, “Know that it can be hard to understand new things. Jus gotta be more open minded!” The teen gave a soft smile and nodded. 

“That’s true..” he said, “and hey listen, if it makes you feel better, I actually really like your outfit. I’m sorry I made you feel bad, truly. I hope you both have a good day and again, I’m really sorry.” 

The teen walked off to his guardian. Ethan walked over to me and ruffled my hair. 

“You ready to go home now bub?” He asked, “I’m sure that was an eventful day. We can stop and get Taco Bell if you’re hungry. And I’m so proud of you! You took the situation well and I’m so proud of you darling.” 

I blushed immensely at his praise. He kissed me on the forehead and put my backpack back on my shoulders. He grabbed my hand and we began our short trek back to his car. After getting back in the car and getting all buckled up with help from Ethan of course, we headed to Taco Bell. I got a cheese quesadilla and a small coke. Ethan ordered himself something small. I hardly ever had soda in this headspace since it wasn’t a very healthy choice, but given the events that happened today, Ethan decided to make an exception. 

After ordering the food and receiving it, we started to drive back home. I felt sleepiness take over me with all the excitement I had today. Soon, my eyes had closed and before I knew it I was asleep, my head on the car window. 

I dreamt of Ethan and having a tea party with him and unicorns that evening. I loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback or anything let me know! :)


End file.
